


Delivering Presents

by Jet



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gave Jason a gift, so fair's fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivering Presents

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for [churrios](http://churrios.tumblr.com), who wanted a follow-up to her art prompt ["Secret Santa"](http://churrios.tumblr.com/post/37774992569/christmas-advent-prompts-day-11-secret), with mistletoe. I recommend looking at that first!
> 
> This is entirely reboot continuity. Explanatory notes for those not following reboot Teen Titans: currently (pre the ongoing Joker arc) all the Teen Titans save Superboy have moved themselves into Tim's New York apartment for lack of any place better to go. Also, this does not fit into the timeline at all but shhh.
> 
> Thanks to etre for help un-sticking me when I was uncertain how to proceed.

If Tim was surprised to see Jason standing on his balcony in the dark, casually rapping on the glass door, he managed not to show it, merely raising an eyebrow as he slid the door open. The again, from what Jason had heard of his current living arrangements, he was probably used to weirdos showing up at all hours.

“Hey,” he said mildly, beckoning Jason inside. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Was in the area,” Jason replied. True, because he’d specifically directed Kori and Roy here on their way back from Tibet. They’d gotten a lead on something out west, but a few hours stopover wouldn’t make a difference, and he had a deadline for this delivery. “Thought I’d catch you before you left. Love what you’ve done with this place.”

He paced slowly around the living room, noting what was obviously the detritus of several teenagers living together. An effort had been made to tidy up, but he could see a bag of chips stuffed in the couch cushions, and balled-up socks under a chair. The coffee table was covered with videogame and movie cases, as well as... Vogue? A large Christmas tree loomed in the corner of the dim room, lights off.

“Mm. The others are out. Bunker somehow convinced Superboy to host a Christmas party and made everyone go.”

“Except you?”

“Ducked out early.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to be late for _family dinner_.”

Tim cocked his head. “You could come along.”

“ _That_ would liven up the holidays for sure. Nah, I got my own plans. Just wanted to drop this off.”

He’d ended up back in front of the balcony doors, where Tim still stood, and he held out the brightly wrapped package he’d brought. It was slightly rumpled from being stuffed in his jacket as he’d rappelled down the side of the building, but still looked decent enough, he judged.

Tim took the proffered package with a small smile. “Thanks. You haven’t opened yours yet?”

“Waiting until tomorrow like a good boy.” He smirked. “I’d say you had to as well, but I’m not sure how you’d swing the explanation of where you got it.”

Tim quirked an eyebrow at him. “Should I open it now?”

“If you want.”

Tim gave him another quick smile and began carefully peeling the tape from the wrapping paper.

“Oh, _come on_ ,” said Jason.

Tim gave in and tore into the paper. His mouth dropped open as he caught sight of the book inside, and carefully lifted the cover of the ancient manuscript. “Is this-?”

Jason shrugged. “Just a thing I picked up in Tibet.”

“I- thank you, Jason. This is great.”

“Hope I don’t show up your _Secret Santa_.” Jason shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered back towards the kitchen.

“Want something before you go?” Tim asked, following after him. “I was thinking about putting some coffee on.” He flicked on the light, and Jason’s attention was caught as something swayed above them.

“Really?” he drawled. “Mistletoe? You never struck me as the type.”

Tim followed his gaze upward and sighed. “That was also Bunker. Ah- hold on.” He leaned in towards Jason and quickly pecked him on the lips. “Sorry. House rule. There are forfeits if you get caught under the mistletoe and refuse to kiss.” Jason wasn’t sure if he was imagining the faint blush on Tim’s cheeks.

“Uh. Yeah. No, I’m good. On the coffee.” He stepped back towards the balcony.

“If you’re sure.”

“Things to do, people to intimidate, you know how it is.”

Tim smiled at him again. “Merry Christmas, Jason. Thank you for the gift.”

“Yeah, uh, you too.” He practically fled to the balcony.

It wasn’t until the cold air outside hit his burning cheeks that he realized he had been blushing as well. _That...was unexpected._ At least the wind would give him a valid reason for his red face, he figured, as he began the climb back to the top of the building. There was no way he could explain this to Harper.


End file.
